


So Close

by lvl0422



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvl0422/pseuds/lvl0422
Summary: One day, Levi finds himself stuck repeating the same day.Levi Ackerman works in a cafe owned by his late mother and has served Hange Zoe almost every day for two years. If he was as talkative as the person in question, they would have been close friends by now. Maybe something more, but unfortunately he has never worked the courage to have a proper talk with them. The day he decides to strike up a conversation with them, an accident happens.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

_December 2020_

Levi Ackerman doesn't really know them.

Sure, they were a regular. A friendly— maybe too friendly— and cheerful customer. Always come in for two years on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday mornings for a cup of Americano partnered with their breakfast special during those mornings. And every Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday evenings for a large caramel macchiato that was half-sweet, non-fat, extra-shot, and extra-whip with a dessert that was either a blueberry cheesecake or a simple cream puff that was dependent on their mood. Saturdays they don't come.

He also knows their name. _Hange Zoe_. Sometimes he would be the one to write it on their cup— cursive, on better days— other times he asks for his cousin and part-time employee, Mikasa, for help. She always gives him a questioning look afterward, and he would always reason that it was because Hange Zoe is their regular, and... He would never admit it to anyone, but he likes it when they beam at him with what he knows for a fact as the brightest smile he has seen or, at least someone has given him.

No, Levi doesn't know them, not really, but he wants to. And so, he decided to talk to them today.

It was a Friday morning of December 23rd. Almost Christmas, almost his birthday. Hange Zoe wouldn't come here until evening, so he has the whole day to prepare. He waited for hours and waited for minutes, but Hange Zoe didn't come that night. They weren't able to drink the large caramel macchiato that Levi prepared in advance for them or the blueberry cheesecake (or a simple cream puff if they weren't in the mood) that he reserved.

Levi had to close the cafe without seeing them that day.

Saturday morning came. It's Christmas eve and a day before his birthday. No Hange Zoe today, because they don't really come every Saturday. The day went by smoothly, with them closing the cafe a few hours earlier than usual.

And then Sunday. Christmas morning, and his birthday.

He opens the cafe, as usual, he gave Mikasa and the others a holiday, but some insisted to help. No thanks to his cousin. He thanked them for their greetings and their presents, but he was more eager for this evening. He would see Hange Zoe, hopefully, and finally, have the chance to talk to them. But it was a Christmas evening, so he doubted himself. He thought they would surely have their family to spend the entire day with.

So he hoped for tomorrow to come instead. It was his Christmas and birthday wish, but he would never admit it out loud.

The afternoon of Sunday of December 25th when he came across the unfortunate news that happened on Thursday. His employees told him it was all over the news, and yet this was the first time he knew of this. It had their picture— they were smiling there, looking so alive which contradicts the words written on the headline: Accident, dead.

It's Christmas day. His birthday.

_And the day Hange Zoe died._


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new year starts... or restarts?

Levi Ackerman and Hange Zoe aren't close enough to call each other friends. But they have this sort of connection. Hange would always come in with their smile and energy that could motivate lots, and Levi will always be the one waiting for them on the counter, ready to take their order. No, they were just a server and a customer, but they could have been friends. They could have been more—

He shook his head.

 _No_.

Whatever he's thinking, whatever these emotions are— it's already too late. Too overwhelming. He doesn't even know them personally. He knows he shouldn't dwell on this too much. They were just a customer who seemed special compared to the other regulars. He knows, and he knows it all too well.

He dwelled on it most of the night, despite repeatedly telling himself he shouldn't and that he doesn't have any reason to do so. Yet he can't stop thinking about Hange Zoe and the what-ifs. Because the day he finally acknowledged these growing feelings, was also the day he lost them.

But how can he lose someone he didn't have in the first place?

* * *

Morning came with Levi waking up due to a headache. And as usual, he refused to acknowledge that his insomnia worsened because of what happened two days ago. He hoped that all of these unnecessary thoughts and emotions will go away soon, which involves a particular brunette wearing large glasses. 

He stood up from his bed and walked towards his bathroom. He took a cold shower, dressed himself up for the day, and headed out. The cafe was only a few minutes away from his apartment, so he didn't really have to hurry... And it's not like a customer will be there waiting for him to open the cafe. No, because that regular customer of theirs is dead.

He spent the early morning in a nearby park. It was overwhelming to be in the cafe right now, that much he's sure of. He already told Mikasa that she's in charge of opening the cafe today anyway. When he finally decided to go there, Mikasa just finished wiping the tables clean.

"You're late."

Levi raised an eyebrow. Mikasa had always been snarky with him, but that wasn't what baffled him. No, it was the length of her hair. The last time he checked, her hair is definitely not mid-length.

"Why are you wearing a wig?"

"You're getting ruder every day," Mikasa didn't even bat an eyelash and started helping him with the cups. "Or is today special because it's the new year?"

Levi stopped in his tracks because of this. " _Today_ is the new year?" He emphasized. "Not next week?"

Their conversation was cut off by the presence of someone he least expected to see. He didn't expect it, because the person in question is supposed to be _dead_. Yet here they are, standing just a meter away from Levi. Alive and healthy.

"Good morning!" The two Ackermans directed their attention towards the cafe's entrance.

Mikasa is already used to this. This customer of theirs, albeit peculiar in their own way, became a favorite of Mikasa. She was reminded of her childhood friend and longtime crush, they have the same passionate and fiery eyes. And if Mikasa knows Levi as much as she believes, then she knows that this customer of theirs also managed to sneak into his guarded heart. Why else would her cousin reserve them a piece of blueberry cheesecake and cream puff?

But not today.

Mikasa was now a hundred percent sure that something happened. Whatever it is, Levi looked freaked out. Although his expressions are hard to read, Mikasa can notice the subtle changes.

Levi, oh Levi should also be used to this, but not when Hange Zoe who was supposed to be dead is the one that came in. Either he was hallucinating, or he slept for so long that the dream about Hange Zoe felt too real.

He didn't know what to think of it.

"Happy new year," Hange beamed at the two of them. Mikasa greeted them back, while Levi stupidly stared at them. "Hello, why does it feel like you're looking at me like I'm a ghost?" They nervously asked Levi while glancing back and forth at Mikasa who was also confused by her cousin's behavior.

Their greetings confirmed his suspicions. He really must be dreaming of the past. A lucid dream, perhaps. Why else would they be greeting each other a happy new year? Levi shook his head and tried to focus.

He _is_ freaking out, that's for sure.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," his voice came out a little hoarse. It was a good thing that he wasn't holding a cup right now, else he would have dropped it. "You're alive?" It came more like a question rather than a statement. 

Hange laughed, "of course I'm alive! Silly."

* * *

Levi woke up sweating.

He immediately checked for his temperature, which was thankfully normal. He couldn't afford to be sick now.

He drank the remaining water on his glass, then proceeded to take a bath. It didn't take him an hour to finally get out of his apartment. He decided to open the cafe himself, not like the one he did in his strange dream. The effect Hange Zoe has on him— it's not good. Because now they're even appearing in his dreams.

He arrived an hour earlier than usual, and he started arranging and cleaning the tables and chairs.

It helped him relax. Granted, it didn't last long.

"Hello."

Levi froze on the spot hearing a voice he thought he would only hear in his dreams.

Hange Zoe.

"Good morning, mind if I order now?"

"What?" He asked out of shock. Oh, he definitely heard what Hange Zoe said. He just couldn't process the fact that he's seeing them again.

Hange chuckled. Levi thought it was pleasant to hear. "You drank too much last night?"

"Yeah... No— I don't know." Maybe he did. Maybe that's why he's hallucinating. "Why?"

"It's the new year," Hange shrugged like it was the most normal thing.

His eyes widened in shock.

"I'm sorry, what year is it today?"

Hange laughed, "it's 2020."

* * *

His phone's alarm clock rang loudly beside his ears, which was the first.

He failed to notice the date, still thinking about the two consecutive strange dreams. Because it must be dreams. It should be. Because any other reasons are impossible. The very first reason is the fact that Hange Zoe is dead. They're dead and he should accept it. 

He pinched himself.

He's clearly awake. He's not dreaming. Not anymore, right?

Levi took a hot shower, wanting to ponder while thinking about the strange dreams, then he decided to wear casual clothing. It took him less than thirty minutes to finally get out of his apartment. He opened the cafe as usual. He rearranged the displays, wiped the tables, mopped the floor— he cleaned to get his mind off of his strange dreams.

"You're early."

Levi turned around to see Mikasa raising an eyebrow.

Yes. Her attitude was nothing new, but the last time he checked, Mikasa's hair was shorter than her now-mid length hair.

Just like his first dream.

"What year is it today?" He immediately asked. Deep down he already knew the answer, but he couldn't just accept it. At least not that easily.

She raised an eyebrow, then sighed and took her phone out. She shoved it towards Levi whose jaw tightened at the sight of the date on Mikasa's phone. He took his own phone out and compared it with Mikasa, but it had the same date.

_January 01, 2020._

His face darkened and even Mikasa knew there was something going on.

Levi ignored her.

Hange Zoe's death didn't happen two days ago, nor did it happen a week ago. No, it has not even happened yet because December 25, 2020, has not yet arrived.

He turned towards Mikasa and glared. "What kind of sick prank is this?" He would be an idiot to not notice by now.

"What?"

The question wasn't directed at Mikasa. It was a question to the universe.

Whatever's happening, this is the third time he's experiencing January 01, 2020.

359 days before the supposed death of Hange Zoe.

* * *

Levi decided to wait for the next day. He wanted to see if the loop would finally stop, but it would seem like he's waiting for something that's not coming.

It was dawn when he messaged Mikasa, telling her she'll be in charge of the cafe.

And as if the universe is mocking him, his relatives and friends sent him new year greetings. Waiting for him to greet them back. 

He decided not to. He laid on his bed instead. Staring at the ceiling.

He's _stuck_. None of this was supposed to be possible, but it happened anyway. To him, of all people.

 _Why_? What was he supposed to _do_?

* * *

He looked at his phone first thing in the morning after waking up, hoping that the date finally moved forward.

It didn't.

His headache worsened though.

But that didn't matter.

Not when it was the fifth time he's reliving January 01, 2020.


End file.
